Crack Is Wack
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Sly becomes hooked on crack cocaine and sell his wiener to buy more. Remember, crack is wack.


A/N; fucky ooo. I make it rain on them hoes.

CRACK IS WACK Sly sells his wiener for crack

Sly was watching Tv.

'I'm am terribly bored." Sly said. he looked on the table and saw a bag of cocaine.

"NUMMY!!!" sly said. he dumped the crack out in a huge pile on the table. he put his face in and snorted all of the crack, it felt good and gave sly an erection.

"oh god this is so good!!!" he said with a nose-full of crack. he started eating crack and it made it mmade him feel good too. he shoved some crack up his ass and he felt really good. he had to stop jerkoff.

all the crack was gone.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOo0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111 he screamed. sly was pissed off that all the crack was gone.

'whant the fuck did you say sly? bently said, bently and murry came in to the room.

"no mo crack." sly says.n

"grrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!! that cocaince was for a fucking experimment." bently said as he was pissed off.

"it made me happy. i want mo crack," sly said.

"NO IT WAS FOR A MOTHERFUCKING EXPERIMENT!!!! YOU STUPID FUCKING DUMBASS!!!" bently said.

"I NEED MO CRACK!!!!" sly said.

"NO MO CRACK!!!!" murry said.

"MO CRACK!!!!" sly said.

"NO MO CRACK!!!!" bently said.

"I"MO GET MY MOTHERFUCKING CRACK AND I DON'T Need You GOATSUCKING COCKDONGS TO HELP ME GET MY MOTHERFUCKING CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SLY SAID AS HE RAN AWAY.

"COME BACK BITCH!!!" bently said,

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$44444

sly went into the bank.

"this is a fucking stick-up,. fucksuckers!" sly said,

"why're are you robing us?" the bank guy said.

"i need my mother fucking crack." sly said,

"no way are we giving you any fucking money,' the other bank guy said.

sly pulled out a machine gun.

"Oh you better." he said,

the bank people took the bags of money out and handed them to sly. sly counted the money in each bag. each had $100000000 except one which had $1000. sly walked up to the bank people.

"please, explain this shit." sly said. he showed them the moneies.

"that's all we got."

"bitch please." sly said. he picked up the machine gun and mowed everyone down. blood was everywhere.

"HEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEE!!!!" sly laffed.

he took all the money and drove away. one of the bank people survived and sly didn't know. the bank person picked up the phone and called 911.

"Hello 911. we were robbed . i'm am dying. please send anyone.PLEASE FUCKING HELP US!!!!!!!!!!" the bank person said. the cops pulled up to the bank but they were too late.

sly went to the street corner in the ghetto to get some crack. he saw the hustler selling drugs.

"hey fuck-duck, me want crack!!! sly said.

"how much you got mutha-fucka!?!" the hustler said,

"Yo, i got $100000000000000." sly said.

"That mean you get a godam truckload of crack, congradufuckinglations." the hustler said,

"Heehoohaho!!!" sly said. he got in the truck and drove to a anbandoned pool. he dumped the crack in and dived in. a few hours later the crack was gone.

"NONONONONONONONONONO!!!!" he said, since sly did so much crack he was starting to look like scott.(A/n:lol.)

the cops pulled up. carmelita got out of the car.

"cooper. you are under arrest for killing people." she said in a Spanish accent.

"man, fuck this, you fuckosarus sex, i'mo bust some caps in yo' asses," sly said as he mowed the cops and carmelia down with his gun. blood was everywhere. sly went into a tool shed.

"maybe they will take organs and arms and stuff." sly said. he took a buzzsaw and cut off his legs. he got in a wheel chair and went to the hustler.

"Do you take legs?" sly said,

"Fuck yeah I does." the hustler said. he took sly's legs and sly took some crack. he went to home and snorted it. it was all gone

"I NEED MO CRACK COACAINE!!!!!" sly said. he looked at his penis and an idea came into his brain.

"I will cut off my wiener for crack. that is a good idea. yes, that is a good idea." sly said. he took a saw and cut off his wiener. a fuckload of blood came out. sly went back to the hustler.

"Do you take penis?" sly said,

"Fuck yeah I does." the hustler said. he was also gay.he took sly's wiener and sly took some crack. he went to home and snorted it. it was all gone.

"I NEED MO CRACK COACAINE!!!!!" sly said. he looked at the mirror. he saw his head. he got a god idea. he took the buzzsaw and cut off his head and he was dead. then bently and murry came in. they saw what was left of sly on the floor.

"WHANT!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????????????????????????????????" mury said.

"pleaser don't be dead." bently said, but sly was dead.

The next day a small funeral was held for sly. Everyone was there except for sly whose pieces were buried,

murry and bently took the stand.

"we will fucking remember sly before he becamed a crack using retard." bently

"we will remember what sly looked like before he looked like scott." murry said.

"scott looks like a crackhead." bently said.

"And..."murry said.

"we..."bently said

"will..."murry said,

"live..'bently said

"by..."murry said

"these..."bently said

"Words." murrys said.

"crack is wack." murry said

"crack is wack." bently said.

"crack is wack." they both said.

THE ENDA 


End file.
